Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 11)
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Making Plans". Plot (Back at the ocean, the SS Pugsley is still salling to the seven seas) *Leedah: Gosh, when are we going to find land? *Rockhopper: We have been sailing for so long. When is landing time? *Goat Captain: Landing time is only half an hour. *Dogbeard: I'll be sneaking to find some treasure. Arrggg! Blast that Patches for destroying me ship. *Leedah: We busted these pirate ships out. *Rockhopper: Yes me friend. We done well. *Dogbeard: Hey guys, i think i found land. *Rockhopper: What? *Goat Captain: There it is. We found an island! *Rockhopper: Alright, it's time to go and sail into the island! *Dogbeard: Let's go mateys. Time to sail into the island. *Pirates: Argggg! (The SS Pugsley sail into the island and dock the ship into the bridge. The pirates get out of the ship to start searching for treasure.) *Dogbeard: Okay guys, everyone out. *Goat Captain: Arggg! *Leedah: This place seem quiet after all. *Rockhopper: But we just got here. *Dogbeard: Okay guys, i seek some treasure out here. In the jungle. *Rockhopper: You're willing us to go to the jungle? *Dogbeard: Yes. It's easy peasy. Follow me. *Rockhopper: Let's go. *Leedah: Well okay. (Into the jungle, the pirate crew are walking in the path to search for treasure) *Rockhopper: I wonder what leads to the path. *Leedah: A bunch of monkeys swinging around? *Rockhopper: No. Wrong. There is something about treasure. *Dogbeard: Money. *Rockhopper: Money! You got it. *Leedah: Everyone complains about money after all. *Rockhopper: We're going on a budget like paying your taxes. *Goat Captain: I have paid my taxes before. But it seems that i have ended up becoming a pirate instead. *Leedah: But your a captain. Are there any pirates who are captains? *Goat Captain: Yes. We have Dogbeard. *Dogbeard: Yep. That's me. *Rockhopper: I'm also a captain as well. *Leedah: But the captains are the leaders. *Rockhopper: They are leaders after all. *Dogbeard: Wait, i see treasure on the other side. Follow me. (The crew head over to the entrance of the cave) *Leedah: Is that a cave? *Rockhopper: Yes. It is a cave. You got something wrong with it? *Leedah: No. *Dogbeard: Oh well, let's all go inside and have some fun. *Goat Captain: No. This cave is no fun. It's a discovery place. *Dogbeard: Never mind. Let's go find some treasure boys. *Rockhopper: Alrighty then. (Inside of the cave) *Leedah: Ooh, spooky. *Rockhopper: Be aware of the bats. They're everywhere. *Dogbeard: I knew there would be bats. *Goat Captain: There are no bats silly. It's just a empty cave. *Leedah: There's more to discover. Follow me. (In the other side of the cave, a treasure chest with a lot of gold is seen as the pirate crew discover the treasure) *Rockhopper: Oh my goodness, we found the treasure! *Dogbeard: Jackpot. *Goat Captain: Wow. I can't believe it. It has been found! Yeeeeee. *Leedah: We discover it first. *Rockhopper: But wait. We must open the treasure chest up. There are many secrets within the treasure. *Leedah: But what else could it be? *Rockhopper: A mystery leaves behind. *Turtle Pirate: I hope there is no ghost tricking us. *Pig Pirate: Or a evil vampire. *Goat Captain: Okay, no more talking, just open it. *Leedah: *tries opening the treasure chest* It won't open. I can't get it to open. *Goat Captain: Ugh, the key. *use the key to open the treasure chest* *Rockhopper: Move back, i'm the first to see it. *open the treasure chest with a lot of gold and a bottle* Wow. *Dogbeard: It's so beautiful. *Leedah: I love this island so much. *Goat Captain: We have completed the quest! *Pirates: Yay! *Leedah: *whistle* *Rockhopper: But hold on a minute, we got a message. *Dogbeard: Um, that's a bottle with the note instead. *Rockhopper: But is a message. Let me open it. *open the bottle to take the message out* Ah, let me read. "You found the treasure. But there are mysteries inside. Please return in handy. - Captain Patches" Wait a minute, Captain Patches wrote all of this? *Dogbeard: Oh no, we're on the wrong island. We're in Captain Patches' Island! *Goat Captain: It cannot be. (Meanwhile outside, Captain Patches and his crew arrive from swimming to the beach) *Patches: Ugh. These little fools. They'll never learn. I wonder who's into my island? Huh? *look at the SS Pugsley* Pirates, we have been robbed! (Back at the cave) *Leedah: Guys, i think Captain Patches is in the island. We have to hide somewhere. *Dogbeard: Everyone, leave the cave, hide somewhere in the jungle. *Rockhopper: Oh no, we gotta hide. *Goat Captain: Wait up! *Dogbeard: Keep the treasure. You're gonna need it. *Leedah: Okay. I hold the treasure for you guys. (Outside of the jungle, the pirates run off to go into the other side of the path) *Turtle Pirate: We must find a safe spot for the treasure. *Pig Pirate: Oh no, the pirates are there! We can't go back. *Rabbit Pirate: Hide in the jungle! *Dogbeard: Guys, this way. We can't go back. *Rodkhopper: Yarr, make sure the pirates are safe and sound. *Yarr: *snook head* *Leedah: Come on Rockhopper, we don't have all day. *Rockhopper: Right in. (Into the path, the pirates are walking fast in a group together) *Dogbeard: Make some room, make some room. *Goat Captain: Don't get caught by Captain Patches' crew. *Leedah: I got the treasure. *Rockhopper: Keep it in handy. (Back with Captain Patches and his pirate crew) *Patches: I hear voices. Everyone to the cave! *Warthog Pirate: Yes sir. *Boar Pirate: Coming right at ya. *Patches: These thefts won't get away with this. Especially Dogbeard. (Back with Dogbeard's pirate crew in the other path) *Dogbeard: How long is the other side? *Goat Captain: We're about a block away. *Dogbeard: This is a very long trip, right? *Goat Captain: Yes. This trip is very long, just like the others. *Rockhopper: Hey, there's a cave over here. *Leedah: We can hide in here, right? *Dogbeard: Yes. Let's hide. *Goat Captain: Right on it. (The pirates hide into the big cave) *Rockhopper: Make room, make room. *Dogbeard: Hide me treasure. *Goat Captain: I bet that Captain Patches won't find us in handy. *Leedah: I guess we're going to be caught. *Dogbeard: Shhhh, don't say a thing. *Leedah: Sorry. *Rockhopper: No talking. I swear. (With Captain Patches' crew on the jungle path) *Patches: Here kitty kitty. Come out, come out whatever you are. Here's Captain Patches. *Mole Pirate: Captain, i saw them at the cave! *Patches: Indeed. Look like the trouble is on the loose. (Back at the cave) *Leedah: Someone is coming. *Dogbeard: Oh no. *Rockhopper: I think we're busted. *Goat Captain: It's the end of the line. We're all doomed! *Rockhopper: Brace yourself. I think we're going to be busted after all. *Leedah: Please pray for me. *Dogbeard: Pray for my family including my little sister. *Patches: I found you! *Dogbeard: Captain Patches! *Rockhopper: Oh no, he's here. *Patches: Ready for a rematch? *Dogbeard: You know i am. I'm ready. *Patches: I got my whole pirate crew ready. The battle will clash in just a second. *Leedah: I think we're in the wrong island. *Rockhopper: I hate this place. *Patches: And you got my treasure! *Dogbeard: This treasure is no longer yours. Not today sir. *Patches: You can't win a fight without a treasure chest! *Dogbeard: Shiver me timbers! *fight Patches* *Rockhopper: Pirates, clash in. (The pirate crew fight with Captain Patches' pirate crew) *Rockhopper: You'll be sorry! *hit the warthog pirate* *Warthog Pirate: Ooh. *Dogbeard: *fight Patches* Come on, give me a shot. *Patches: You are going down. *Dogbeard: I hope your ship crashes down. *Patches: You already destroyed my ship. Now i'll destroy yours! *Dogbeard: *knock out Patches* Not today sir. *Leedah: *knock the other pirates down* Take that! *Rockhopper: Yarr, now! *Yarr: *jump and knock every single pirate* *Rockhopper: Good sidekick Yarr. *Goat Captain: *fight the bird pirates* You guys are going to lose. *Parrot Pirate: You're misery will come to an end. *Eagle Pirate: Not today sir. *Hawk Pirate: You are going down! *Goat Captain: *hit the swords* No more swords for you. *Parrot Pirate: Run! *Eagle Pirate: Eek! I want my mommy! *Goat Captain: Ha ha ha. Go scream to your mommy. *Patches: You cannot hurt my pirates down! *Dogbeard: Oh yes we will. You are going to surrender for our treasure. *Patches: I surrender. No need to kill. *Dogbeard: Go away! *Patches: Never again! *Dogbeard: I'll say you back up and leave me alone! *push Patches* *Patches: Ah, stop it. I surrender. I surrender. *Dogbeard: Scam off and all of your pirates. *Rockhopper: Boo! *Patches: Run away boys! (The pirate crew of Captain Patches panic and run away) *Goat Captain: Nice try dirty pirate. *Patches: One day, i will win. I will win the next time i come back. Now i'm outta here. *Rockhopper: Good for you. *Leedah: Are you guys okay? *Dogbeard: Yes. We finally did it. I knew the plan was going to work. *Pete: Okay. Back to the ship. (Back at the SS Pugsley) *Goat Captain: Well captain, are you ready to go? *Dogbeard: Your a captain and i'm a captain. Whatever you have to. *Goat Captain: We should really be going. *Dogbeard: My island is far away. It seem that we are going to sail to my island right away. *Rockhopper: We're going to your island? *Dogbeard: Yes. It's about time that you guys are going to my island. Let's sail again to the seven seas! *Leedah: Here we go again. *Dogbeard: Up and away mateys! *sail the ship to the seven seas* *Goat Captain: No more facing Captain Patches after all. *Dogbeard: At least we got the treasure. *Leedah: Sweet old treasure. *Yarr: Ah. (Back at Aunt Arctic's house in the basement) *Aunt Arctic: The new armor mark is finally done and it's about to go to Bambadee. *Jet Pack Guy: It's in a box, right? *Aunt Arctic: Yes. Looking perfect than the last one. *Jet Pack Guy: It's about time to get some delivery going. *Aunt Arctic: I think we should wait when we hit code red. *Jet Pack Guy: Okay. *Ms. Birdy: You have a very nice basement out there. *Fluffington: I give it a A. *Jet Pack Guy: You guys are ready to go. *Ms. Birdy: Yep. We are ready to leave. *Fluffington: Have a nice day. *Aunt Arctic: Thanks again. Come back anytime sooner. *Ms. Birdy: We will. *Fluffington: It's time to rock and roll. *Ms. Birdy: Okie dokie. *Aunt Arctic: I like these guys. *Jet Pack Guy: Me too. The penguin is so nice to us. *Aunt Arctic: Yes. She also sound just like me. (Back at the Magical Forest, Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy get up from the ground) *Herbert: I hate fairies. *Queen Vexa: This is no place for a witch. *Klutzy: *wander around* *Herbert: We can't find a place to destroy. Why do i keep losing everytime?! *Queen Vexa: Shush it polar bear! We know how to beat the penguins. *Herbert: Oh, well, if i was strong, i will teach Bambadee a lesson. *Queen Vexa: That stupid long dragon have to kick us all out for no reason. I hate this place. *Herbert: Me too. Let's just go. *Queen Vexa: Okay. I wonder what this forest is all about. (Back at the Portal of Power, Goober is setting up the devices to open up the dimensional portal) *Goober: I'm just getting started. *Alyssa: Looking good. *Melanie: I like it. *Bloom: How the progress? *Goober: Almost there, these atoms just need to work out. *Booger: Man, look at this forest, it's so magical out there. *Doug: There's a lot of treasure around. You guys are wonderful. *Alyssa: Well thank you. *Doug: No problem. I remember discovering this forest like a few years ago. *Bloom: Whoa, you have been exploring the forest for a very long time. *Doug: Yeah. I thought i would get lost with a bunch of bad fairies flying by me. *Goober: I knew that would work. *Bloom: Are you ready? *Goober: Yes. It's about time. Let's get this part started. *connect the devices together to open up a portal* *Bloom: Oh boy, i can't wait to see my friends again. *Alyssa: Wow. *Melanie: I'm so excited. *Goober: This is going to be amazing. It must open the portal up. (A portal open up) *Bloom: It's working. *Booger: The portal has open. *Goober: Eureka. We finally did it. *Doug: Good job Goober, you finally nailed it. *Goober: Sure i did. (In another dimension at Amazing World, three zings are walking in the town) *Karma: Man, what a nice day. *Cosmo: I wonder where Bloom went. *Twinkle: I thought she warped out to Webkinz World earlier. I remember in 2013 when Queen Vexa came into Webkinz World for a plot attack. *Karma: That was strange. *Cosmo: We better tell the other zings about it. (A portal suddenly open up) *Karma: Huh? *Cosmo: What is that? *Twinkle: It's not one of your portals again. *Karma: That wasn't me. It was Cosmo's idea. *Cosmo: What? I didn't do that. Let's check it out then. *Karma: Okay. (Back at the Magical Forest in the Portal of Power) *Goober: Are they coming? *Bloom: Looks like. *Booger: Oh boy, oh boy, they're here. (Karma, Cosmo and Twinkle came from the portal) *Karma: Uh, hi? *Bloom: My friends! *Cosmo: Hey Bloom, i thought we would ever lose you. *Twinkle: We were so worried. *Goober: They are your friends? *Bloom: Yes. That's Karma, Cosmo and Twinkle. *Booger: Nice to meet you. *Doug: How your day? *Karma: Pretty good. *Cosmo: I have been inventing for so long before we met you guys. *Bloom: See. We're reunited. *Alyssa: Good for you. *Goober: Okie dokie. Now you can go home. *Bloom: No. We can't go back home yet. *Goober: Why not? *Bloom: We may have a enemy occur coming up. *Goober: I don't see a enemy from around here. *Doug: Nope. No sign. *Booger: There it goes! *Herbert: We found you! *Goober: Oh no. *Booger: It's him. He's from the lab from two days ago. *Bloom: And he has Queen Vexa with him. *Queen Vexa: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Cosmo: Stand back you witch! *Queen Vexa: No need to call me a witch. *Goober: Oh boy, you're going to lose. *Herbert: That stupid black dragon kick us all out. Now i'm going to teach you all a lesson. I can't wait to get my revenge on you all. *Booger: Stand back whatever you are, here comes Booger! *Doug: Booger, get back from here. You're not strong enough to become a superhero. *Booger: Ugh, fine. *Bloom: Fairies, teach them a lesson. *Alyssa: I got this. *lightning zap on Queen Vexa* *Queen Vexa: Ow. You little girl! *Melanie: Take this! *lightning zap on Herbert* *Herbert: Ooh, my belly! *Booger: That what you get for trying to break down our lab. *Herbert: You will pay for this! *Doug: No mercy, or else! *Herbert: I hope your lesson is learned. *Booger: You got something to say? MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 10) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers